Racing Upstairs
by FabulousFever
Summary: Logan hears some strange things coming from a certain Cajun's bedroom. -Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel owns X-Men-


**Racing Upstairs**

Logan came home from his Saturday ride a little early than usual to find the mansion peacefully quiet and almost completely teenager-free. He had had one of the best days so far; it seemed that most of the students had plans outside of the mansion. Even the professor, Hank, and Storm had left to see an exhibit from an ancient lost rainforest. His day, in one word, was quiet; just the way he liked it.

Logan dismounted his bike with a sigh, breathing in the serene atmosphere. He hung up his helmet and began to walk to the garage refrigerator to get a beer when his ear twitched. His enhanced hearing was picking up something on the other side of the mansion. He sniffed the area for the scent of unknown people and danger, detecting none he began to walk into the mansion to find the source of the noise.

"Wow, watching yah makes meh want ta try." Came the voice of his surrogate daughter, Rogue.

"Well _Ch__ère_come join Gambit on de bed and we "try" t'gether."

Wolverine growled at the voice of Gambit as he made his way to the Cajun's bedroom.

"Go ahead an' pick which ever yo' want, Gambit has plenty."

"Ah lihke tha green one"

"De colour is fo' yo' benefit, it don't really effect anytin'"

Logan raised an eyebrow, what could they be doing?

A few minutes had passed and Logan sniffed the air to get some clues to fill in the gaps, but found nothing irregular until he heard Rogue grunt.

"Ugh! Watch it Swamp Rat!"

"_Desol__è__ mon amour_, didn't know dis was your first time."

Remy waited a few seconds for her to get used to it before he lived up to his reputation as the "skilled player", sticking his tongue out as he once again drove into her.

Logan was now cursing the professor for giving Gambit a room at the other side of the mansion. With a trade mark growl he increased his speed; as did the Cajun he was hoping to slice.

"Faster! Faster! Ah need this!"

Remy just chuckled in reply.

Logan had just passed the half way mark and was seething with anger towards said Southerner and began to feel disappointed in Rogue.

Remy groaned as Rogue began to copy his actions and increased her speed to match his. Remy kept grunting to maintain dominance until she was practically on top of him; she shot him an evil grin.

"YES! YES! YES!" she began to chant as she was getting close to finishing.

"Almost dere, almost dere" Remy ground his teeth together and tried to up his speed to finish with her.

Logan had burst out into a full run as he reached the hallway, his gazed locked on the door at the end which was taunting him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Gambit's room. He burst through the door to the sound of Rogue shouting in ecstasy just as they finished.

Rogue was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Yah may be good Sugah, but Ah'm better."

"Well, dere's only one way t' find out; let's go again"

Logan was speechless for a few moments as he took in the scene. Rogue and Gambit looked up at him from their position lying on Remy's bed, on their stomachs, panting; he looked to the muted television which showed a green muscle car under the words 'You Win!'. He turned his gaze back to the teenagers on the bed and growled.

"Gumbo, next time play your racing game in the rec room. Stripes, I don't wanna see you in a room alone with the slimy Cajun with the door closed got it."

Both nodded enthusiastically as he left in a huff to go grab his, now very much needed, beer. Rogue unmuted the TV and leaned in to whisper to Remy.

"Thank Gawd he didn't come home earliah, or he really woulda been mad."

Logan thought he heard something as he was leaving but shrugged it off with a grunt and continued en route back to the garage.

Remy chuckled as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek; he had had the best day today. All the students had plans outside of the mansion, even the professor, Hank, and Storm had left! His day, in one word, was _active_; just the way he liked it.

**-[X-Men]-**

**Reviews Welcome. **


End file.
